DESCRIPTION: This is an application for continuation of an interdisciplinary training program in which three academic programs participate. The program includes provision for a two year research fellowship emphasizing environmental lung disease with patient-oriented research of asthma, fibrosis, lung cancer, and the pulmonary response to environmental toxicants. Studies are basic science oriented with emphasis on cytokine and growth factor gene regulation, receptor expression and signal transduction, oncogenes, and tumor suppressor genes. Twenty-two preceptors with expertise in research fellowship training in mechanisms of disease pertinent to the goals in the environmental health sciences are participants. Research fellows develop their own projects and seven have presented their research at national meetings.